Red for Royal Flush
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kusanagi sama sekali tak pernah percaya jika Munakata datang ke barnya hanya untuk minum. Terutama jika mata sang Raja Biru terus terpaku pada satu sosok di foto yang tergantung di dinding—atau dua. (MikoRei)


_Kusanagi sama sekali tak pernah percaya jika Munakata datang ke barnya hanya untuk minum. Terutama jika mata sang Raja Biru terus terpaku pada satu sosok di foto yang tergantung di dinding—atau dua._

.

...*...

.

 **K belongs to GoRa & GoHands**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, OOC, Miss-Typo(s), etc**

Kisah ini dipersembahkan untuk senior sekaligus 'kekasih' yang namanya tak ingin disebutkan.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

...*...

.

Dalam sebuah bar lokal yang namanya tak terlalu dikenal, musik jazz mengalun lembut. Suasana temaram dengan dominasi warna merah dan hitam, terkesan berkelas dengan tata pencahayaan minimum. Rak penuh berisikan ratusan botol minuman keras dari berbagai negara dengan beberapa catatan tertempel di antaranya. Gelas-gelas berkilau tertimpa cahaya senja yang menerobos dari jendela, kilaunya terpantul pada bingkai kaca foto-foto di sisi lain dinding bar, mengaburkan wajah-wajah di dalamnya.

Kusanagi Izumo baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan membersihkan perabot dan hendak mengelap ulang gelas saat suara gemerincing bel pintu terdengar.

Mulutnya sudah hendak terbuka untuk mengingatkan jika bar masih belum dibuka saat melihat siapa yang datang. Sebuah senyum sederhana disunggingkannya. "Apa semua klan biru senang datang sebelum bar dibuka atau itu hanya _kalian_ berdua saja?"

Tamu yang datang itu adalah pria muda berkacamata dengan rambut biru gelap. Mantel kelabu gelapnya dibiarkan terbuka dua kancing, memamerkan kaus hitam berleher tinggi di baliknya. Pria muda itu berjalan dengan tenang, duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi konter tepat di hadapan Kusanagi. "Senang melihat hubunganmu dengan Awashima-kun berjalan baik."

"Seri-chan adalah gadis yang cukup menyenangkan jika sedang tidak sedang bersama pedangnya, kau tahu?" Senyum miring disunggingkannya, tahu pasti jika pria muda di hadapannya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita cantik salah satu anggota klannya. "Tentu saja, kedatanganmu ke tempat ini bukan hanya sekedar untuk mengawasi hubungan percintaan anak buahmu saja bukan, Munakata Reishi?"

Munakata tidak tampak terganggu dengan sindiran halus itu. Mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menyelipkannya di bibir. "Apa alasan ' _untuk minum dan melepas penat_ ' saja tidak cukup untuk datang ke tempat ini?"

"Hanya jika matahari sudah terbit dari barat, Munakata Reishi." Kusanagi mengeluarkan pematik apinya, menyulut rokok di bibir Munakata. "Raja Biru selalu memiliki pekerjaan—sekali Mikoto pernah mengatakannya sebagai kelakar, tapi kurasa itu juga tak salah karena Seri-chan juga tidak pernah punya cukup waktu untukku."

"Apa aku harus minta maaf untuk hal itu?"

"Kau bisa membayarnya dengan memberikan beberapa hari libur atau memberinya perintah untuk berkencan denganku." Kusanagi meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas konter, mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan gaya mengintimidasi pada pria di hadapannya. "Apakah basa-basinya sudah cukup? Sekarang kau mau mengatakan tujuanmu datang bukan, Raja Biru?"

Namun pria yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya, memasang senyum tipis yang sama. "Kau perlu tahu, kali ini aku datang sebagai seorang Munakata Reishi. Dan aku memang hanya datang untuk minum."

"Kalau begitu datanglah saat bar ini sudah buka," balasnya. Sama sekali tak menyembunyikan sinisme dalam suaranya. Asbak berbentuk asimetris disodorkan ke hadapan sang tamu.

Munakata menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Kau adalah bartender yang tidak suka berbasa-basi rupanya."

"Basa-basiku hanya berlaku untuk wanita cantik," elak Kusanagi. Kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada deret botol minuman keras, berpikir untuk meracikkan sesuatu bagi Munakata. _Bagaimanapun, tamu adalah tamu,_ pikirnya. "Jadi, karena kau datang untuk minum, katakan apa yang kau inginkan—dan semoga itu bukan perbandingan 4:1 _gin_ dan _vermouth_ dengan lima sendok _anko_."

Munakata tidak memfokuskan matanya pada Kusanagi, mengamati interior bar yang tumpang tindih antara gaya klasik dengan kasino modern. Matanya berhenti pada foto-foto yang tergantung di sudut bar. Bergumam pelan, "Apa rekomendasimu?"

"Bagaimana dengan _blue kamikaze_?" Diucapkan sambil tersenyum miring. Matanya mengawasi Munakata yang terus memandang foto di dinding. "Itu jika kau menyukai perpaduan rasa _vodka_ dan _curacao_ yang tajam dengan perpaduan segarnya lemon."

Munakata tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Masih mengamati foto-foto dari masa lampau tentang klan merah. Matanya terpaku pada sosok berambut merah yang tertawa di salah satu foto. Menggeleng. "Dibandingkan _vodka_ , aku lebih menyukai _whisky_."

Kusanagi terdiam mendengar jawaban itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan _canadian whisky_? _Crown Royal_ dengan perpaduan _peach schnapps_ dan jus _cranberry_?"

" _Royal flush_ , huh?" Munakata mengembalikan fokusnya pada Kusanagi yang tengah mengelap sebuah gelas pendek. Tersenyum sinis untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau tentu sadar jika kau sedang menawariku minuman yang selalu dipesan Suoh jika pergi minum, bukan?"

"Aku tidak terkejut kau juga tahu hal itu." Kusanagi mengangkat bahu. Tahu pasti jika di malam-malam di mana Mikoto absen minum di sudut barnya, pria berambut merah itu pasti tengah menjajah bar lain dengan sang Raja Biru yang seharusnya menjadi saingan atau musuh. "Jadi bagaimana? Atau kau mungkin akan lebih suka jika aku menggunakan soda— _Crown and Seven_?"

Munakata menggeleng pelan, menolak. " _Royal flush_ saja. Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja." Dengan sigap Kusanagi mengambil beberapa botol minuman keras dari rak, menakar dan menuangkan isinya dalam alat pengocok bersama es. Kemudian, dengan perlahan dia mulai mengocoknya. "Dan sekedar memberitahu, kau datang di waktu yang tepat jika ingin bicara. Tidak biasanya bar sepi pada jam seperti ini. Kau beruntung. Yata sedang pergi dengan Fushimi, Anna sedang belanja dan anggota lain sedang patroli."

Bahkan mendengar kabar jika salah satu anak buahnya kembali menjalin hubungan akrab dengan klan merah pun tidak membuat Munakata senang. Pria muda itu hanya mengamati bagaimana Kusanagi menuangkan minuman merah terang ke dalam gelas. "Sayangnya aku tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak memaksa," Kusanagi menyerah. Tahu jika mencoba memaksa seorang Munakata Reishi berbicara bukanlah hal yang bijak. Menyerahkan gelas pendek berisi pesanan pada tamunya. "Dan ini _royal flush_ -mu."

"Terima kasih."

Hening kembali datang ke markas Homra. Kusanagi biasanya mengidamkan kedamaian, mengeluhkan rekan-rekan satu klannya yang kelewat berisik. Namun, bukan keheningan penuh canggung seperti ini. Dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan mengelap lusinan gelas kaca sementara sudut matanya masih tetap mengawasi sang tamu yang tak dapat melepas pandang dari foto-foto di sudut bar.

Jika boleh berkata jujur, ini bukan kali pertama ada pelanggan yang mengamati foto-foto itu. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan dengan terbuka menanyakan siapa saja yang ada di balik bingkai kaca. Tapi, orang-orang itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak _orang biasa_ yang tidak pernah tahu akan pedang democles. Dan tentu saja, orang-orang itu berbeda dengan Munakata. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanya rasa ingin tahu, sementara yang ada dalam pikiran seorang Raja Biru—

—tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang dapat menebaknya.

Kusanagi hanya tahu jika dari sekian banyak orang dalam bingkai foto itu, hanya ada satu—atau mungkin dua—orang saja yang dicari Munakata.

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan itu terasa terlalu berat bagi Kusanagi.

"Munakata," panggil sang bartender tanpa menoleh. Pria berambut biru itu hanya mengerling sedikit sebagai respon. Dengan nada suara yang dijaga untuk tetap tenang, Kusanagi berkata, "Terima kasih untuk buket dan birnya."

Mata gelapnya sedikit membeliak, hanya dipertahankan beberapa detik sebelum ekspresinya kembali tenang dengan sebuah senyum kecil tanda enigma dimunculkan. "Kau tahu rupanya."

Masih menyibukkan diri dengan gelas-gelasnya, Kusanagi menjawab. "Aku dan Anna pergi ke makamnya akhir pekan lalu." Menatanya pada rak khusus, Kusanagi mengamati wajah Munakata yang terpantul pada permukaan kaca yang berkilau. "Tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika Mikoto punya selera payah soal minuman. Hanya orang bodoh yang lebih memilih bir murahan dari toko serba ada dibandingkan cocktail kelas satu sekali pun—bahkan _royal flush_ yang selalu dipesannya pun tidak dapat menggantikannya."

"Ah," Munakata mematikan rokoknya dan menyesap sedikit minuman berwarna merah indah yang dipesannya. "Tampaknya aku cukup beruntung tidak bertemu kalian hari itu."

"Anna mengatakan jika buket berisikan _hyacinth_ ungu, _sweet pea_ merah darah, anggrek biru, dan daun-daun yang mulai layu itu indah—juga menyedihkan." Kusanagi menyudahi kesibukannya dengan gelas. Kembali berdiri di hadapan Munakata, kali ini postur tubuhnya menandakan jika dia lebih serius dibandingkan sebelumnya. " _'Maafkan aku', 'terima kasih untuk waktu yang telah kau berikan', 'aku akan selalu mencintaimu'_ dan _'kesedihan ini terlalu dalam'_. Itukah yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Mikoto?"

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang mengerti akan bahasa bunga. Aku hanya memesan bunga duka cita, _florist_ lah yang menyusunnya." Meski diucapkan dengan nada meyakinkan, siapapun pasti tahu jika itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Munakata menunduk, memejamkan matanya. Senyumnya kali ini terlihat sedih. "Namun jika memang itu artinya, mungkin memang tepat."

Kusanagi menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan ini." Matanya dialihkan pada foto Mikoto yang tersenyum miring di dinding. Kembali memandang Munakata serius. "Kau adalah orang yang berharga bagi seorang Mikoto, sama—bahkan mungkin lebih—dari kami yang anggota klannya."

"Kau tidak hanya terlambat mengatakannya. Namun, kau juga salah," Munakata mengoreksi cepat. Sebelum Kusanagi sempat memberikan bantahan, dia berkata dengan nada tenang, "Bagi Suoh, tidak ada yang lebih berharga dibandingkan kalian. Kalian adalah keluarganya, sahabatnya, anggota klannya, orang-orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya."

"Aku tersanjung kau menganggap kami seperti itu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirnya bersamamu."

"Di penjara," Munakata menambahkan. "Itu tidak ada artinya."

"Tentu saja ada. Kau adalah orang yang selalu bisa diandalkannya," bantah pria berkacamata gelap itu. Emosinya sedikit terpancing mendengar nada bicara Munakata yang seolah mengatakan jika apapun yang dilakukan Mikoto bukanlah urusannya—meski itu juga salah satu kebohongan yang menyakitkan. "Aku pernah mengatakannya sekali pada Seri-chan, alasan mengapa Mikoto memilih untuk menyerah tanpa syarat padamu saat itu dan bukannya melawan."

Munakata memilih untuk diam tak menimpali. Kembali menyesap _royal flush_ di tangannya, menyisakannya separuh.

Sang bartender tak sabar untuk menunggu respon. Melanjutkan kata-katanya yang dipotong sendiri. "Karena di Scapter 4, ada seseorang yang siap menghentikannya jika dia kehilangan kendali— itu kau."

Sang Raja Biru masih saja diam mendengar penjelasan itu. Hanya membuka mulutnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali menutupnya dan bungkam seribu bahasa. Matanya masih enggan memandang sosok di hadapannya.

"Mikoto, dia hanya ingin tidur nyenyak tanpa perlu khawatir akan membakar apapun yang dia sentuh. Dan satu-satunya orang yang dipercayanya untuk mengabulkan harapannya itu adalah kau." Kusanagi tersenyum, mengangkat bahu seolah berkata 'apa boleh buat'. "Kurasa kau juga sudah tahu, dia sangat payah jika berhubungan dengan pengendalian diri."

Komentar ' _Dia memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang raja_ ' seperti yang pernah diucapkan Awashima tidak kembali diulang, menyalahi prediksi Kusanagi.

Sang bartender eksentrik mengamati bagaimana raut wajah seorang Munakata Reishi yang biasanya tenang, berubah. Alisnya mengerut dan senyum di bibirnya sedikit bergetar—sama seperti tangan yang memegang gelas berisikan cairan merah.

Munakata mendengus pelan. "Sejak awal dia memang membenci takdirnya sebagai Raja Merah. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan apapun—"

Kusanagi menunggu kalimat yang terputus itu.

"—maka dari itu dia memilih menghancurkan dirinya sendiri."

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah sang bartender. Ada satu sisi dirinya yang merasa lega mendengar kata-kata itu. _Sudah kuduga, dia juga mengenalmu dengan baik, Mikoto._ Kata-kata itu diucapkannya dalam hati sebagai bentuk rasa syukur. "Dan orang seperti itu memilih untuk menyerahkan nyawanya di tanganmu."

Dengus yang lebih keras kembali Munakata keluarkan. Pria muda itu menggenggam erat gelasnya, sinisme kembali menguasai kata-katanya. "Itulah yang semua orang lihat, bukan?"

"Mikoto memang ingin kau melakukannya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, jangan ucapkan terima kasih. Anna Kushina jauh lebih bijaksana dibandingkan dirimu jika kau melakukannya." Munakata menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada gelas. Menutup warna merah di dalamnya, seolah tengah menjaganya. Seperti dia menjaga Mikoto dulu. Kacamata menutupi emosi yang berlkilat di bola matanya. "Aku sudah membunuhnya. Dan meski itu keinginannya, namun tetap saja keputusan akhir ada di tanganku. Aku bisa saja membiarkan pedang democles jatuh dan mati bersamanya di kawah tengah laut. Tapi aku memilih untuk membunuhnya."

"Dia ingin kau tetap hidup." Kusanagi menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa tak pantas menjadi seseorang yang menjadi saksi dari sisi sentimental seorang Raja Biru. "Dia mati untukmu juga," bisiknya.

Munakata hanya mendengus. Kembali menoleh pada foto di dinding. Senyum miris disunggingkan. "Kau salah, karena aku pernah menawarkannya untuk tetap hidup—dan dia menolaknya."

Kusanagi mengikuti arah pandangannya, tepat pada foto seorang pria muda berambut merah yang tengah dirangkul orang pemuda dengan wajah lembut yang tertawa lebar. Akhirnya memahami pikiran bak labirin sang Raja Biru.

Munakata menghabiskan sisa royal flushnya dalam satu tenggakan. Melepaskan semua topeng tegarnya dan tersenyum miris. "Dia tak pernah menyerahkan apapun padaku, termasuk nyawanya—"

.

.

.

"— _karena pada akhirnya, dia tetap memilih mati untuk Totsuka Tatara dibandingkan hidup untukku."_

.

...END...

.

 ***Sudut Bartender** *

 _ **Blue kamikaze**_ : _Cocktail_ berwarna biru jernih dengan rasa unik hasil perpaduan _vodka, blue curacao_ dan jus lemon dengan perbandingan 1:1:1. Biasanya disajikan tanpa menggunakan _garnish_ (dan sangat tidak direkomendasikan untuk dicampur dengan anko tentunya XD). Pembuatannya sederhana, cukup campur ketiga bahan di atas dan kocok dengan alat pengocok bersama es. Cocok disajikan dengan gelas pendek. Direkomendasikan menggunakan jus lemon dengan merk _Rose's_ karena rasa asamnya yang mengimbangi cita rasa tajam _vodka_.  
 _(Catatan: Kusanagi hanya merekomendasikannya sebagai sindiran akan sikap 'aku tak peduli kalaupun aku mati' seperti prajurit kamikaze yang ditunjukkan Munakata di K-Retuns of King)_

 _ **Royal Flush**_ : _Cocktail_ merah cerah yang sepintas terlihat seperti minuman soda. Dibuat dari perbandingan 1:1:1 antara _Canadian Whisky, Peach Schapps_ , dan Jus _Cranberry. Garnish_ dapat disesuaikan sesuai keinginan, tidak diberi pun rasanya cukup enak. Cara pembuatannya sama seperti _blue kamikaze_ , cukup mencampurkan semua bahan dan mengocoknya dengan alat pengocok bersama es. Gelas penyajiannya tergantung dengan ada tidaknya _garnish_ dan jenis _garnish_ yang digunakan. _Crown Royal_ adalah _Canadian Whisky_ yang cukup direkomendasikan.  
 _(Catatan: Nama Royal Flush sebenarnya berasal dari salah satu tangan dan merupakan peringkat tangan tertinggi dalam permainan poker yang terdiri dari A, K, Q, J, 10. Mengapa aku menjadikannya minuman kesukaan Mikoto? Karena seperti royal flush, aku yakin Mikoto berpendapat jika HOMRA sudah sampai pada peringkat tertinggi yang dapat diraih sebagai suatu klan.)_

 _ **Crown and seven**_ : _Cocktail_ yang terbuat dari _Canadian Whisky_ (sekali lagi merekomendasikan _Crown Royal_ untuk ini) dan soda lemon dengan perbandingan 2:1. _Garnish_ yang cocok digunakan adalah potongan lemon yang memberikan kesan segar. Cara membuatnya adalah dengan menuangkan _canadian whisky_ ke dalam gelas yang sudah berisi es dan potongan lemon, kemudian menambahkan dengan soda lemon. Rasanya yang segar cocok dinikmati di malam-malam musim panas.  
 _(Catatan: Mengapa aku memilih cocktail ini sebagai alternatif yang ditawarkan Kusanagi pada Munakata adalah karena namanya. Kurasa itu sudah jelas. Oh, crown and seven terlihat sedikit similiar dengan seven and seven, hanya perbandingan bahannya saja yang berbeda.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Salam kenal, Hime Hoshina baru saja merampungkan nonton K-series dan tergerak untuk numpang sebentar di fandom ini. Kisah ini dibuat berdasarkan roleplay dengan dia-yang-namanya-tak-ingin-disebutkan. Dan ternyata RP sebagai Kusanagi lebih mudah dibandingkan Fushimi #pluk.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

 _Yogyakarta, 28-7-2016._


End file.
